


Of Kissing and Parties and Saying Goodbye

by Missanna444



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: Each chapter is a different oneshot, based off of the prompt list I posted on my Tumblr foxanddanasculder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #22, "No more puppy good eyes. You know I can't say no to that."

“Mulder, no.” 

 

“Why not?” He whined, sitting next to Scully on the couch. 

 

“I would never go to a New Year's party, let alone the one for work. Besides, it's not like we can go together. If they find out we're dating, there could be serious repercussions.” She argued, turning to face him.  

 

“How would they know that we're dating? We do everything together, how would going to a party be any different than normal?” 

 

“Because! Okay, here's an example. You're supposed to kiss your 'special someone’ at midnight. And what if we wanted to do that? We wouldn't be able to.” 

 

“We'd leave early.” 

 

“What is the point of going to a New Year's party and not staying till midnight?” 

 

Mulder opened his mouth to argue, but realized he had no way to respond. 

 

“C'mon, Scully, please? It'll be fun. Hey, there's going to be free champagne, how bad could that be?” He grinned. She rolled her eyes. 

 

“Free cheap champagne.” She replied with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Okay, good point. Please, Scully? We never actually got out on dates because we're so afraid they'll find out. But so what if they do? I'd rather spend the next year being happy with you and dating you freely, rather than being happy with you but having to hide it all the time.” He said gently, trying his hardest to convince her. 

 

“Oh my god. Mulder, no. No more puppy dog eyes,” she turned away from him so she didn't have to look at his “sad puppy” face. “You know I can't say no when you do that.” 

 

“Then say yes!” 

 

“Alright, fine! Yes, we can go. But we can't kiss at midnight. Or any other time.” 

 

“Fine, fine. Deal.” He grinned as they stood up to grab their jackets to leave. 

 

They did kiss at midnight, though. And quite a bit after that, so much so that neither of them noticed the passing of money between hands of those who had made bets for and against the relationship between Mulder and Scully.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16 - "Why did you think I'd ever forget you?" 
> 
> Revival era (beginning of season 10, specifically)

It was awkward. Sitting at a table in a cafe was awkward. They both were quiet. Their playful banter and even their arguing seemed left in the past. Their hearts were still with them, but it made them all sorts of uncomfortable after all these years. After all they had been through, here they were. No less in love, but struggling with how to show it. 

 

The silence was broken by Mulder. 

 

“You seemed happy to see me when we met up earlier.” He looked like he wanted to smile at the thought, but he was still just testing the waters. “You didn't forget me, huh?” It was a joke, yes, but there is some honesty in every joke, and Scully caught on. 

 

“Mulder… why did you think I'd ever forget you? Or even that I would want to?” She said softly, the frown on her face not leaving, but still softening a little. 

 

“I don't… I don't know. I just thought that maybe you would. After everything we've been through… you know, people sometimes suppress memories as a result of trauma.” He shrugged, realizing that she was taking his statement literally. 

 

“Well, that certainly didn't happen. The trauma had nothing to do to you. If I hadn't had you around when everything was going on… you kept me sane. You comforted me when I needed it most. I missed that the last few years, being away from you. You weren't there when I woke up from nightmares, when I broke down because I was still so worried about you…” 

 

“I'm sorry, Scully…” he winced visibly. Scully's frown deepened again. 

 

“That's not… I didn't mean to blame you, I just… I don't know. I still need you sometimes. All the time. None of the pain I suffered was your fault. I was the one who chose to stay all those years.” She said with a slight shrug, as if she couldn't quite articulate her thoughts. Mulder just nodded in understanding. Even now, he could read her thoughts. 

 

“So… what now, then? We never stopped needing each other, but we parted ways. And now we're back to working together. Where does that leave us?” He asked finally. 

 

“I don't know…” she reached across the table and took his hand. “But we'll figure it out, in time. We always do.” 


End file.
